Pyramid Peril
Pyramid Peril is a level in Inkwell Isle Two, where the fight with Djimmi The Great takes place. It is represented on the map by what looks like to be a pyramid attraction (judging by the fake plants). This is one of the three initially available levels on the isle along with Sugarland Shimmy and Carnival Kerfuffle. Strategy Phase 1 = Djimmi The Great puffs in, goes from smoke to his normal form. He places a chest onto his carpet, and this is where luck comes in. The chest can either reveal an Egyptian cat object, swords or a load of treasure/jewels. *A possibility is the Egyptian cats. They go to whatever direction you are in when the chest opened, and splits into 2, revealing 3 Egyptian cats that track you, but fortunately move slowly. One of these can be parryable. *Another possibility is the sword attack. Four swords come out of the chest and either go to the left of the screen, the bottom or the top. One or two are parryable here. They do go after you/the location you were at once they started launching. Another wave can come if you don't end this first phase fast enough. *The last possibility is a bullet hell of treasure. The treasures fly at random directions, so precision and reflexes are key here. Some of the treasures are parryable. Be warned that Djimmi will also shoot his skull out at one point just after the beginning of the fight, during all of these possibilities. While he does this once in Simple and Regular, be warned that he does this attack commonly on Expert. |-| Phase 2 = Djimmi does a meditating pose, and disappears. There is now a floor and a celing. You come across multiple totems, each having five parts. On each of the totems, one or two are Djimmi's face. The one which is a face is the one you have to shoot down. There is also a saw in between the totems, and it rotates around so you have to watch for that. The saw blades don't appear in Simple but go faster in Expert. After a while, he will go into his next phase. |-| Phase 3 = A sarcophagus will come down, and inside is Djimmi's slug form, and what appears to be a galaxy in the background. Djimmi is going up and down, so you have to focus on his head while its going up and down. Mummies will fly out of the sarcophagus at random, and there is a big chance of them damaging you. Djimmi's head will sometimes shoot out two eyeballs that go up and down at fast speeds and clap into each other, a small window to shrink through and doesn't cover the entire screen. Once this phase is defeated, the sarcophagus will close and sadly bob away. |-| Phase 4 = Djimmi will be meditating on his carpet again, before his head turns into a light bulb. He will then transform into a hand and show the 4th phase, a puppet that bears resemblance to Cuphead and Mugman. His turban tracks your location in an attempt to damage you. The puppet will shoot 4 projectiles from his hand and the last one will be parryable. His turban sometimes opens it's mouth and shoots 4 projectiles in many directions, but they are small. This is the knockout for Simple mode. |-| Phase 5 = When the puppet is knocked-out, you will engage Djimmi one last time. He summons 3 pyramids and has the ability to shoot projectiles from his turban. One pyramid will open its eye and fire a laser that shoots in all four directions. When enough damage is dealt, Djimmi will be coughing on his own pipe, ending the fight. Gallery Genie.png|''Phase 1'' Genie Tower.png|''Phase 2'' GenieSarcophagus.png|''Phase 3'' GenieMarionette.png|''Phase 4'' GiantGenie.png|''Phase 5'' Djimmi_Background|''Background'' Walkthrough Soundtrack Trivia * This is one of the few boss levels to not have alterations of any kind in the music. * The level stage shares the same name with a Spongebob Squarepants ''flash ''game. *This, assumingly, is the only boss battle that keeps the player from hiding behind the boss, as swords will fall on the player if they attempt to go behind Djimmi. *This fight has the most phases of any of the bosses, unless you count All Bets Are Off! *It is one of the three boss fights which got updated with a secret to a phase when added into version 1.2.0. es:Pyramid Peril Category:Inkwell Isle 2 Category:Boss levels Category:Levels Category:Inkwell Isle 2 boss levels Category:Inkwell Isle 2 levels